


Second Chances

by rhoen



Series: Let Me Count the Ways [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Emotional Tension And Release, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: The first step is often the hardest, and now that Raidou has reached out to him, it's Genma's turn to reciprocate. All he has to do is pluck up the courage to reach out and knock on the door. He also hopes to learn the truth about what happened to Raidou.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katlynwtf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlynwtf/gifts).



> The crisis of confidence I'm having with my writing is seriously unfunny. Thank you so much to the people on tumblr who gave such kind words and inspired me to get this thing done and posted <3
> 
> There are probably a few minor errors lurking. Please forgive me them. I'll no doubt correct them in a month or so if/when I re-read.

Genma swallowed thickly, trying to find the strength to bring his hand up to the door and announce his presence. He’d made his way to Raidou’s place as soon as his shift ended, and now stood there, unsure of himself. As it had done every passing moment since seeing Raidou that afternoon, his mind alternated between telling him that accepting Raidou’s offer was a good idea and warning that it was an awful one, and he stood on the softly lit doorstep, twilight all around him, unable to pick between the two. The longing to head home and crawl beneath his covers, surrendering himself to the mercy of what would no doubt be yet another sleepless night tugged at him, bone-deep weariness telling him he wasn’t capable of doing this, while a visceral yearning gripped him, refusing to allow him to move from the spot. The thought of seeing Raidou compelled him to do what his nervousness and unease begged him not to, and he wondered if Raidou had felt this earlier when he’d stood on Genma’s doorstep. Had it taken him so long to reach out and announce his presence? Had he stood there and wondered and worried about what might happen?

The memory of Raidou’s apology tugged at Genma, causing his heart to ache anew. Raidou had seemed so vulnerable, so desperate and alone as he stood there in civilian clothes, hitai-ate gone and hair falling forward as he bowed in apology. It had taken every ounce of willpower Genma possessed not to reach out to him, not to rush forwards and embrace him. He didn’t know how he was going to survive seeing Raidou again without doing something stupid. Being cut out of Raidou’s life, as if he was unwanted and unwelcome, cut deeper than any knife, and yet, despite that, Genma was willing to accept Raidou’s apology. He wanted Raidou in his life. He couldn’t imagine having to live without his friend, and he had to hope that Raidou felt the same. The last few days had been unbearable. Genma planned to hear Raidou out, and then go from there. There had to be something they could salvage from the wreckage.

And if he had to give up on any hope of a more intimate relationship… Well, Genma was sure he could live with that, as painful as it might be. Anything was better than losing Raidou completely.

Trying to shove aside the nervousness and fear he felt, Genma drew on that sentiment and at last reached out and knocked on the door, rushing the action before he could think better of it. A surge of panic coursed through him, and he tried to quell it by reminding himself that Raidou had extended the offer: he wanted him there, he’d invited him, the light was on, it was okay…

Genma was feeling anything but okay when, no more than five seconds later, the door was tugged open. Raidou appeared, staring at him wide-eyed and breathlessly for a moment as he registered Genma’s presence, before he forcibly relaxed and pushed the door open a little further.

“Genma,” he said, looking as if he wanted to smile but wasn’t sure if he ought to or not. The relief written across his face was unmistakable, nor was the was the tension in his body as he visibly refrained from moving towards Genma.

In that moment Genma almost crumbled, longing to gravitate towards Raidou too. Raidou still looked ill, his skin pale and features drawn, but despite that Genma was left breathless with desire, wanting nothing more than to greet Raidou with an embrace and a tender, heartfelt kiss.

Instead, he tongued at the senbon between his teeth, unsure of what to say.

Raidou moved a fraction, half turning in invitation. “Would you like to come in?”

Genma couldn’t help hesitating, wondering if he could trust himself to do this. He was already compromised, teetering on the edge of doing something he knew he really shouldn’t, and he wondered how much strength he had left to resist. It didn’t feel like nearly enough.

It was impossible to miss the way Raidou’s expression fell when Genma took too long to respond, his heart, perhaps for the first time ever, worn on his sleeve. 

“Sure,” Genma found himself agreeing, caught off-guard by the new, unfamiliar vulnerability in the other man. He was careful to avoid looking at Raidou as he moved forward and crossed the threshold, eyes downcast in an attempt to save him from gravitating towards Raidou as he brushed past. Genma was acutely aware of his presence, and the warmth radiating from his body, and as he paused to take off his sandals he couldn’t help remembering the last time he’d been in Raidou’s home.

He wasn’t angling for a repeat this time, though, despite how much he’d like it to happen again. He just wanted his friend back.

“I, um, I made some food, if you’re hungry?”

The offer caught him off-guard, and Genma hesitated again. “Oh,” he managed, staring down at his shoes as he tried to work out if he was hungry or not. The feeling was hard to distinguish beneath everything else, and he was surprised to discover it was there at all. He hadn’t really thought about eating. “Yeah, I guess I am. Thanks.”

He looked up at Raidou then, steeling himself against the onslaught of emotions he knew was coming. It almost hurt when Raidou met his gaze, longing tearing through him and recklessness telling him it would be okay to reach out and close the distance between them, to tug Raidou to him and reassure himself that Raidou was okay, he hadn’t lost him.

For a moment neither of them moved, Genma afraid to do the wrong thing and Raidou seeming lost, unsure of himself.

“You, uh…” Raidou managed, looking away as his cheeks coloured. He gestured towards the living room, the movement jerky. “Take a seat, I’ll bring it through.”

Genma wanted to protest, but instead found himself nodding. He stuffed his hands into his pockets to save himself from doing something he’d regret and murmured his assent. “Okay,” he agreed, turning and heading down the hallway. He wasn’t used to feeling so much like a guest in Raidou’s home, and it left him feeling adrift. Raidou disappeared into the kitchen, promising to be just a moment, and Genma found himself looking around the familiar living room, taking in the neat, careful atmosphere of it. It was nothing like his own living room – where he left half read books on the coffee table, weapons needing cleaned by the sofa and unfinished cups perched atop magazines – so when he noticed the book and square of fabric abandoned on the sofa, he crossed over to it, curious. The book was closed, it’s title one Genma would never have expected to see in Raidou’s possession, and he opened it at the page inadvertently marked by the rough linen, guessing it must have ended up like that when Raidou got up to answer the door.

What he saw surprised him. Genma stood for a moment, looking between the image, with its carefully detailed instructions, and Raidou's efforts. It stirred his heart to realise Raidou was doing a good job. The embroidered fern growing in the corner of the fabric was immediately recognisable, and Genma was surprised by a flutter of pride he couldn’t understand. His fingers traced over the needlework with care, admiring it.

He was forced to turn away when he heard Raidou enter the room, the unmistakeable smell of food following him. Genma’s eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat as he recognised the familiar, wonderful smell of pumpkin soup. He almost went weak at the knees, a hiccup of emotion threatening to escape him as he fought to process what was happening.

“Do you want to take your vest off?” Raidou asked as he placed the bowls down at the table, gaze fixed on the food rather than on Genma, who stood there falling apart a little.

“Is that…?” Genma asked, his question redundant.

“Is it okay?” Raidou finally looked over at him, worry written all over his face. “I didn’t know what else you might like.”

In a daze, Genma drifted towards the table, focus falling to the waiting bowl of food. He was aware of the fact he hadn’t answered Raidou’s question or made a move to remove his flak jacket. He didn’t think he could. The protective garment hugged him, holding him together in that moment when he felt like he might break apart.

“Thank you,” he managed, his voice barely more than a rough whisper as he slid into his seat, plucking the senbon from between his lips. A moment later Raidou followed suit, his attention still fixed on Genma. Genma could feel his hopeful gaze on him, and didn’t know what to do with it, or the peace offering before him.

“I really meant it, Gen,” Raidou said, his tone earnest and vulnerable. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.” Genma looked down at his soup, at last picking up the spoon and slowly stirring it, losing himself in the warm, inviting aroma rising up to meet him. It was tempting to forget everything else and accept the apology. He knew Raidou meant it. His words alone were proof enough of that, never mind the fact he’d gone to the trouble of preparing Genma’s favourite meal and inviting him over at such an unreasonable hour. There was no doubt as to Raidou’s sincerity, or Genma’s longing to accept it and move past the last few horrible days.

He still hesitated, though, and after a moment, he gave a heavy sigh, letting the spoon sink to the edge of the bowl as he looked up at Raidou. No matter how wonderful the food, how heartfelt the gesture or how sincere Raidou’s tone, there was no escaping what Genma needed to say.

“I need to know why you did it, though. Why didn’t you tell me? You could have said something when you got back from the mission.”

Raidou’s expression fell even further, but he didn’t shy away from Genma’s words. “I didn’t know. I thought it was just a bruise. I didn’t realise…”

“When did you realise?”

Raidou gave a humourless laugh. “Probably about half a second before I passed out.”

His words did nothing to comfort Genma, who felt faintly ill when he thought about Raidou’s injury.

“I heard it was bad,” he admitted, not wanting to reveal the fact he’d overheard it, and then had to endure the humiliation of people asking him how Raidou was. 

“It reacts to chakra. They almost killed me trying to heal me.”

Genma’s focus fell to the edge of the table, which blurred with unshed tears. “And you didn’t want me to know?”

Raidou sounded just as miserable as Genma felt. “I was scared.”

The admission broke Genma’s heart, the pieces he’d managed to fit back together at Raidou’s apology and offer of food shattering.

“I would have been there for you, Rai.”

“I know.”

They lapsed into silence, Genma unable to speak past the lump lodged in his throat, or even breathe for a moment. He could barely swallow. He didn’t even know what to say next. With nothing else to do, he stirred at the soup again, at length taking a careful mouthful.

He couldn’t name everything he felt when he tasted it, and knew from the seasoning that Raidou had made it. For him.

“Are we still friends?” Raidou asked. His own food was untouched, and when Genma looked up he was undone by the vulnerability in Raidou’s expression. He wanted to say that of course they were still friends, they’d always be friends, no matter what, but he couldn’t do it. The words lost their way, leaving him with only silence weighing on his tongue.

“Don’t hurt me like that again,” he managed eventually. “Please, Rai. No matter what. I can’t go through that again. I can’t…”

“You won’t,” Raidou said firmly. “I promise.”

At his words, Genma felt some of the tension and uneasiness leave his body, the resolution easing a little of the burden bearing down on him. “Okay,” he breathed.

“Okay,” Raidou echoed, an understanding having been reached between them, and a hesitant, tentative flicker of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips for the briefest of moments.

Genma suddenly found it so much easier to breathe. He took another mouthful of food, savouring it and the time and effort that had gone into making it for him. As the seconds ticked by, he realised just how hungry he was, and the generous portion suddenly didn’t seem enough. It disappeared too fast, despite his best effort to eat slowly. Far too soon, he was left with an empty bowl and he felt a tired flutter of anxiety as he looked over at Raidou, unsure as to what came next.

“Are you finished?” Raidou asked. “Was it enough?”

Genma nodded, pushing his bowl away just a fraction. “Yeah, thanks. That was good.”

He watched as Raidou’s expression shifted into one of relief and careful happiness as he reached out to take the dish, a little colour having returned to his face. The atmosphere between them felt different with the earlier unease and uncertainty now removed, and although Genma wasn’t entirely sure where they stood, he knew he had more now than he did half an hour ago. He was caught between surrendering to the easy contentment that inevitably followed a good meal and tugging on the thread of the strange, anxious longing he could feel growing between them. It felt like there was something still left unsaid, and he wanted to know what it was.

When Raidou stood, Genma didn’t think twice about rising too, lazy contentment and earlier fatigue forgotten. “Let me help,” he offered, at last removing his flak jacket and hanging over the back of the chair.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” he insisted, dismissing the rote objection. “Besides, aren’t you supposed to be recuperating?”

Raidou didn’t resist when Genma took the bowls from him, looking a little breathless and astonished when Genma pressed closer than strictly necessary, allowing their fingers to touch. He didn’t miss the way Raidou’s gaze flickered down to his mouth for a split second either, and he was glad he left the senbon resting on the tabletop.

“I saw your embroidery,” he added as he turned towards the kitchen, careful not to tip the balance they’d only just restored. “I like it.”

“You do?” Raidou sounded surprised as he followed, crossing to the stove and inspecting the food still left in the saucepan.

“Yeah. Did you start it in the hospital?”

“No, when I got home.”

“Wasn’t that this afternoon?” Genma checked, panicking a little.

“Yes, I started it after I saw you.”

Relieved, Genma placed the bowls in the sink and opened the tap. “You work quickly,” he complimented.

“It’s a good distraction,” Raidou said dismissively. “There’s some soup left over, would you like to take it home?”

Genma couldn’t help frowning, neglecting the dishes in favour of shutting off the water and turning towards Raidou when he picked up on the peculiarity of his response. “A distraction? From what?”

Raidou shrugged, his answer even more evasive: “Things.”

“Things? What things?” Genma’s chest was tight as his mind raced over the possibilities and he braved the next few words. “From me?”

He knew as soon as he said it that his guess was wrong. Of course it was wrong. It was selfish to assume he meant that much to Raidou when there were much bigger things at stake.

Genma’s blood ran cold as the truth dawned on him.

“You can’t train. Have they told you when you can return to active duty?”

If Raidou’s crestfallen expression didn’t give it away, his silence would have. He tried, failed, and then gave up on any attempt to hide his misery from Genma, who felt himself fall to pieces on Raidou’s behalf.

“Shit, Rai,” he breathed, “do you even have an evaluation date?”

This time, Raidou managed to shake his head, the small, almost imperceptible movement destroying Genma.

“I thought you were okay,” he breathed, desperate for it to be true. “I thought they’d fixed whatever it was.”

In response, Raidou brought almost imperceptibly trembling hands to the top of his sweatpants, one hand holding the waistband of his underwear in place while the other worked the fabric lower, revealing what had a few days ago been nothing more than a bruise. Now the skin was unnaturally blackened, the darkness spreading and twisting throughout Raidou’s skin. It didn’t even seem to be beneath it, but a part of it.

Despite the horror and revulsion he felt at the sight of something so  _ wrong _ on Raidou’s skin, Genma couldn’t help gravitating towards him, sinking to his knees to inspect the ruined skin. His heart was in his mouth, his stomach rolling with unease and eyes stinging with tears as he carefully reached out and held the fabric out of the way.

“Shit,” he breathed, bereft of anything else to say.

“It’s a biological poison, Tsunade thinks,” Raidou said, his voice unsettlingly detached. “Something deep, on a cellular level. It responds to chakra, feeding off of it and growing stronger. The more chakra you use, the more powerful it becomes, until, finally, it consumes the life-force of the host.”

Genma looked up at Raidou, panicked. “Is it okay for me to be this close? It won’t set it off or anything?”

“No. It’s… dormant.”

That didn’t leave Genma feeling as relieved as it ought to. 

“As long as I don’t use chakra, and as long as no one tries to heal me, I’ll be okay.”

Raidou sounded as far from okay as it was possible to be, and Genma bit his lip, looking back at the deadly mark beneath his skin.

“Did she say if it will heal?”

“She doesn’t know.”

“Rai…” Genma breathed, taking one last look at the awful mark before sliding Raidou’s clothing back into place and standing, struggling to hold back all he was feeling. He didn’t know what to say. The pain he was feeling was nothing compared to what he knew Raidou was going through, and he longed to reach out, to kiss him, to embrace him, and to somehow will away the terrible reality bearing down on him. Instead, he fell back on inadequate words. “You said you were scared. Was it of this? You know you’ve got me, right? I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.”

“No matter what?” Raidou echoed, his voice hollow and gaze slipping sideways. It seemed as if he didn’t believe Genma’s words.

Genma tried to play it off, attempting to lighten the mood with a grin that made his heart ache. “Yeah, you can’t get rid of me.”

His false bravado shattered and crumbled when Raidou looked back at him. The loneliness and longing in his gaze left Genma breathless, his defenses stripped away.

“Are you so sure?”

He wanted to say yes, yes of course he was sure, but in that moment he forgot all else. He was pinned by by that look, undone by it. For a moment they stood, regarding one another as a strange, unnameable energy washed over them, and then he could almost hear the tension between them creek and shatter, dispelling in a sudden rush as Raidou surged forwards, startling Genma.

Genma caught him. Genma would always catch him. His arms closed around Raidou as Raidou half collapsed against him, and he pulled Raidou in and held him close as the other man shivered and gave a dry sob, burying his face in Genma’s neck.

“I can’t…” Raidou breathed, clinging to Genma. “I can’t do this.”

Genma could only guess as to what weighed on Raidou’s mind, but no matter what it was, his answer was the same. He brought his hand up to gently card through Raidou’s hair, leaning into him just that little bit more in an attempt to reassure him.

“Whatever it is, Rai, you don’t have to do it alone.”

“You don’t…”

Genma could feel the effort it took for Raidou to pull away, peeling himself from the embrace with unbearable reluctance. He didn’t move back far, just enough to look at Genma, dark, tired eyes searching for something. For a dizzying, thrilling moment, Genma thought they might kiss.

“Don’t leave me?”

Raidou’s words, and the desperation in the quiet, heart wrenching plea, left Genma dumbfounded, astonished by the sincerity of Raidou’s fear. His mouth fell open in surprise, and as the words registered fully all he could think to do was pull Raidou to him, burying his face against Raidou’s neck and inhaling the welcoming scent of him as his throat constricted around the words he wanted to say. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. He would never…

Only, he had. He’d walked away once before, unable to handle the pain of being cut out of Raidou’s life. He’d believed he wasn’t wanted. It was only just dawning on him that the opposite might have been true, and that Raidou might have been just as lost and lonely in the last few days as Genma had been. If he’d known then what he knew now, Genma would never have left.

“I won’t,” he promised, the words muffled by the fabric of Raidou’s top. “I’m sorry I did before, I didn’t realise…”

He felt Raidou give a shuddering exhale, his body relaxing against Genma’s as some of the tension left him. They both shifted at the unspoken cue, allowing themselves to mould to the the contours of each other’s body, and Genma couldn’t help feeling at home as Raidou’s arms tightened around him.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, and he knew from the way Raidou sighed and swayed against him that his apology was accepted.

“I hurt you,” Raidou whispered.

“Doesn’t matter now,” Genma murmured in response, eyes falling closed as he lost himself to the warmth of Raidou’s body and the feeling of two strong, rapid heartbeats against his chest. “Friends, yeah?”

“Friends,” Raidou echoed, although Genma knew – and it was clear that Raidou knew too – that they were something a little more than that. Friends didn’t cling to each other the way they were doing, or move their hands tentatively over each other’s backs, reaffirming the touch and the hold they shared while hiding from the world against the fabric of each other’s clothes. Genma carefully nuzzled at Raidou’s neck, content and fighting back a hum of approval as Raidou’s breath seeped through the fabric of his top, warming him.

“We should move,” Genma said at length, the words just words. He would have been content to remain there indefinitely.

All he received in response was a hum of assent, and they lapsed into silence again. Several times Raidou seemed about to speak, his heart rate spiking and fingers twitching against Genma’s top, before he gave up the attempt.

“Will you stay?” he managed at last, breaking the silence with the gentle, vulnerable request.

Genma couldn’t help the shiver that rippled through him as he noticed the omission of a timeframe. He would stay forever if Raidou let him.

“Of course,” he said with ease, at last pulling back just enough to offer Raidou a gentle, reassuring smile. “I said, didn’t I? You can’t get rid of me.”

Raidou met his gaze, a frown creasing his brow as he regarded Genma, and for a moment Genma thought he might speak. Raidou remained silent, though, causing the smile to tumble from Genma’s lips as he was plunged into uncertainty. Suddenly unsure of himself, and of what he thought he’d known, he scrambled for the right thing to say.

“U-unless you want rid of me?” he added, afraid of the answer but unsure of what else to do. He held himself in perfect stillness as the frown disappeared, giving way to something akin to sorrow. The look Raidou gave him broke Genma’s heart anew, and he felt helpless as Raidou slowly brought his hand up, sword-roughened fingertips grazing Genma’s cheek with mournful reverence. Genma could see the sadness in his eyes, hope and longing all but smothered by it as those dextrous fingers caressed his cheek and tucked under his chin, tilting his jaw just a fraction. Genma knew – he just knew, there was no way he couldn’t know – what was coming, and yet the thrill and the excitement he should be feeling as Raidou carefully leant in to kiss him was choked by the sadness and finality of Raidou’s touch. As Raidou’s eyelids fluttered closed and his lips, soft and warm, pressed against Genma’s, Genma was crippled by heartbreak. He couldn’t understand why, but Raidou’s kiss felt like a goodbye.

He didn’t have a chance to gather himself and kiss back, protesting it, before Raidou pulled away, his hand falling away as he moved back.

“Wh—?”

When Raidou’s gaze fell to the floor, expression closing off in resignation as he started to turn away, Genma couldn’t stop himself from reaching out. He snatched at Raidou’s arm, fingers closing around his wrist.

“Rai?”

“Do you still want to stay?”

The flatness of Raidou’s voice caused Genma to falter, the pieces falling into place. Stunned by the fact that Raidou expected Genma to  _ reject _ him, he gave a gentle tug on Raidou’s wrist, wanting him closer: so, so much closer.

Genma’s answer was to lean in, carefully closing the distance between them. He paused, focus drifting from Raidou’s parted lips to his wide, disbelieving eyes, and, finding no real resistance, leant in to give his answering kiss. It only lasted a moment, Raidou’s stiffness making it awkward and unyielding, but Genma was sure he got his point across. Easing back, his eyes flickered open and he fixed Raidou with a firm, unwavering gaze.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

He’d never been more certain of anything in his life, and he willed Raidou to believe him with every fibre of his being.

“You’re not?” Raidou sounded uncertain, unsure of what was right before him.

“No,” Genma said firmly, waiting for Raidou to accept his words; to accept him. “Not unless you want me to.”

“No, I— I want… Can we just—?”

Raidou’s sudden uncertainty softened Genma’s heart, making it even easier to respond to the unspoken plea and fit himself into Raidou’s arms. He pressed against the firm, welcoming lines of Raidou’s torso, making himself at home in the embrace and hugging tightly back.

“I like it here,” he murmured, lips grazing the confession against Raidou’s throat, feeling his adam’s apple bob as Raidou’s swallowed thickly and gave a shaky exhale. Genma suddenly wasn’t sure where exactly he meant by ‘here’ – Raidou’s embrace or his home – and when he remembered that he hadn’t thanked Raidou for extending the invitation earlier in the day, he silently berated himself for his negligence before rectifying the oversight. “Thank you for inviting me.”

Raidou shivered against him, taking a moment to find his voice. “You’re welcome.”

Genma liked the way his voice sounded, and allowed a momentary smile to tug at his lips before he pulled away, knowing that the kitchen wasn’t the best place for the kind of prolonged, reassuring contact he hoped for.

“Let me do the dishes, then I can join you in the living room,” he suggested.

Raidou shook his head, also failing to relinquish his hold on Genma. “No, I can do them.”

Genma raised an eyebrow, encouraging Raidou to rethink his reflexive answer. “How about you sort out the leftovers while I start the dishes?”

Accepting the compromise, Raidou gave an almost imperceptible nod. “Okay.”

“This, uh…” Genma started, tailing off and giving a soft laugh before wriggling a little in Raidou’s arms. “This works a lot better when we’re not joined at the hip.”

Flushing, Raidou hastily let go. Genma watched the play of instinctive embarrassment with growing fondness as Raidou mumbled out a: “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I like it,” he admitted, hesitating a fraction of a second before gathering the courage to take the plunge and go even further. “If it’s just us together like this I don’t mind. Hug or kiss me whenever you like, yeah?”

Raidou looked as if he wanted to question the sincerity of Genma’s words, and then he clearly thought better of it. Instead, he responded by taking advantage of the offer, leaning in and pressing a fleeting, slightly stiff kiss to Genma’s lips before pulling away again. The touch, the simple gesture, caused Genma’s heart to soar, all the stress and heartache of the last few minutes and days starting to fall away. He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips and, carefully, in case Raidou wasn’t okay offering the same terms, he reached out and tugged at the front of Raidou’s clothes, pulling him in for a far more lingering kiss.

When they broke apart they didn’t quite share a smile, but the look that passed between them was one of shared understanding and quiet, tentative excitement. Wherever this might lead, Genma knew he wasn’t alone in wanting to explore it.


End file.
